The present disclosure relates to an electronic device.
Thus far, wearable electronic devices designed to be attached to a user (hereinafter, occasionally referred to as “wearable devices”) have been known. As a method for, during the formation of a wearable device, electrically connecting electronic components such as a battery, a microcomputer, a memory, and a communication device to each other, there is a method of using a flexible circuit board. The flexible circuit board is formed by, for example, an electrically conductive interconnection pattern being formed on a board having flexibility, and portions of the interconnection pattern other than terminal portions that electrically connect electronic components being coated with an insulating layer. Such a flexible circuit board is used also in portable small-sized electronic devices, and is useful to reduce the size and thickness of the electronic device (e.g. see JP 2004-172476A).